


Nebular

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank sees something beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nebular

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 24, 2010 on livejournal under the name behindskylines.

There isn’t much of a view out of the limitations of the porthole, but what Frank can see is beautiful. Swirls of dusty orange and pale blue thread themselves through clusters of bright stars. Away, in the vast distance, the prevailing sun shines. He can hear a click, and looks to his left. Gerard is there, staring out of his own porthole, and smiling with his whole face, eyes alight with the view in front of them. He raises his camera again, another click. Frank smiles at him, and looks back out at the nebula, watches as the stars twinkle behind the waves of color.

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” Gerard mutters from his side.

Frank looks at him, watches as a strap of his camera floats beside his hand, and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
